


Trading Complications

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest things we do can be enough to change our circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gundam Wing fic in YEARS. So, if I'm a little OOC in a few parts, that's why. >_

Heero wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, then went right back to drying dishes. He was putting a dinner plate into the cupboard when the kitchen door opened and Trowa came through holding a stack of envelopes in his hand. The other man's shirt was damp with sweat. Heero looked up as he toweled off a coffee mug. "Anything good in the mail?"

Canting his head to one side in a stretch, Trowa dropped a stack of the envelopes on the counter for Heero to look through. "Those are yours to look through. Most of it's junk, but there's an invitation from Quatre for another dinner party. I don't think he knows we're living together yet," he said as he help up a similar envelope with a yellow forwarding address label on it.

"Hn. Another one? Ugh. But there is the free food to consider."

Trowa snorted. "I swear our food budget is the biggest reason we moved in together." He plucked at his damp shirt and grimaced. "I'm going to take a shower. Summer's great for a lot of things, but maybe not the best time for a run."

Going back to his dishes, Heero shook his head and dried a bowl while leaning toward the open window in hopes of catching an errant breeze or two. He briefly wondered at the other envelope Trowa had held, but turned his attention back to the dishes as a drop of water trailed down his arm.

Around fifteen minutes later, Trowa came back through carrying a small duffel bag. Hip lips were pursed and his forehead was wrinkled slightly. "Heero, I'm going to take off for a few days. I'll be back."

Heero dried a glass and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on your vegetable garden."

"Thanks," Trowa said and nodded as he left.

There was a chunk of tomato still stuck to a bowl and Heero sighed as he took it back to the sink to wash it again.

\----------

It was almost a week later when Trowa did come back. He looked tired as he put his bag down near the small closet that served as the laundry room. Heero and Quatre were seated at the small kitchen table drinking glasses of water. "Hey, guys."

Quatre smiled. "Hello, Trowa. I think you were starting to worry Heero."

Glaring at the blond man, Heero said, "Says the guy who insisted on coming over when he found out that you lived here now but had been gone a little more than the few days you stated." Pausing a moment for a sip of water, Heero then asked, "Did everything go well with whatever you had to do?"

Trowa got a glass of water for himself and sat down in one of the remaining mismatched chairs. "Yeah." He traced the path a bead of condensation took as it fell. "What's your dream for the future?"

Heero smirked. "A house with a dishwasher."

Quatre took a bit longer to answer. "A vacation. With everyone."

Trowa nodded. "I don't know what my dream is, just that this isn't exactly it."

"Does anyone actually have everything they want?" Quatre asked quietly.

With a shrug, Trowa went back to touching the cool, wet side of his glass. "Would it be that great to have everything you want?"

Heero frowned. "Maybe not everything, but it would be nice to not have to want as much."

"And what you want is a house with a dishwasher."

Grinning slightly, Heero twisted his glass loosely back and forth on the table. "Yes. Well, I'd want the whole gourmet kitchen if I was forced to admit it. Six burner stove, French door fridge, center island with a wet bar..."

Trowa laughed. "You watched a lot of cooking shows when I was gone, didn't you?"

"Maybe," said Heero as he took another long draw of his water. "Someone's got to do something with all of those vegetables you're growing."

\----------

It was a few weeks later that Quatre's dinner party happened. Heero and Trowa took Heero's old van to the party, parking behind Duo's red convertible. Trowa had worn a blazer with his shirt and slacks, but Heero refused on principle as the days were still hitting triple digits temperatures more often than not.

They'd gone in knowing who would be at the gathering since Quatre did these dinner parties once a season or so. The pilots, any significant others, choice members of the Preventers, a handful of Quatre's favored sisters, a handful of close friends like Catherine, Hilde, and Relena... Quatre's dining room just barely help them all, but it did so nonetheless.

The dinner parties always began with hors d'oeuvres and drinks on the veranda as they milled around discussing what they'd all been up to since the last time they'd met up. Quatre was running everywhere as host, starting conversations to drag others in and then leaving at a comfortable point to engage another group of people in conversation. Even Heero and Trowa found themselves discussing inanities with Noin and Zechs about such things as the best vehicle to get through thick mud and whether the new colony football league was a waste of money that could go toward helping with the remaining clean-up after the wars.

It was at this point that Quatre dragged Duo and Wufei over. "Ooo! Heero, Trowa, you have to listen to what these guys are starting up."

Duo smirked. "I hope you're that excited about it when we hit you up for a donation."

Wufei took a sip of whatever amber-colored liquid was on ice in his glass. "We're working together to help war orphans and others who have lost their homes because of the war."

"We're going to help rebuild the areas that were destroyed in mobile suit battles, create some temporary housing for people who need it, do some halfway houses, help people relocate to some of the new colonies... It's going to be great!" Duo's beer spilled in his excitement, but he brushed the drops of liquid off of his pants leg quickly. 

Heero tried to keep his eyes from rolling slightly as everyone else's idealism bolstered their moods. Even Trowa's eyes grew a little wide as Duo spoke. 

Trowa tugged at the collar of his shirt a moment before saying, "I'm going to head in and take off this jacket. I'll be back in a minute." Heero thought the man look nervous, but wrote it off as being overheated.

It wasn't much longer until dinner was served. Quatre led his guests into the dining room and pointed them to their seats. As he sat down, he noticed a corner of something sticking out from under his napkin. He pulled out an envelope and opened it, his brow furrowing as he started to read the contents. "Wha- Trowa!" 

Placing his own napkin in his lap, Trowa looked up. Heero noted that the man didn't look terribly surprised by Quatre's outburst. "Yes?"

Quatre turned to his right and lifted Wufei's napkin where another envelope sat. "Does everyone have one?"

Trowa nodded which prompted others to lift their napkins and grab their envelopes. Heero turned to look at Trowa closely as he opened his own. It was a ticket for a luxury cruise ship on Earth for the middle of September. A week long cruise. "Trowa, how did you afford this?" Quatre and several others looked to Trowa to hear his explanation even as others down the table were still exclaiming their joy and thanks.

"Miriam Pennybaker."

Duo tilted his head. "Who?"

Quatre shook his own head. "I'm familiar with her since the Winner family has had dealings with her company before, but how do you know her?"

Trowa picked up his placecard and fiddled with it. "When I was gone for a week a while ago? I'd gotten a letter from her lawyer asking me to come to her house. It seems she died a week or two before that."

Sighing, Quatre shook his head. "I didn't know. I'll have to send my condolences."

"Hardly anyone knows, Quatre. Things were in a bit of an uproar because she named me as her sole heir."

"What?!" Several of the dinner guests leaned forward to hear more.

"I killed her husband." Trowa set the placecard back on the table. "During some battle, it seems he died from a shot from Heavyarms. It seems it happened while he was beating her, so she wanted to thank me."

Quatre sat back in his seat again. "You're the sole heir to the Pennybaker fortune. Even the company?"

Trowa nodded meekly.

"Congratulations, Trowa. I'm no longer the well-off one."

"I know. I saw the account balance when I went with the lawyer to the bank. They're still getting everything transferred over to my name, but I wanted to do something for all of us and when you said you wanted a vacation... I went and bought out a cruise ship. It felt so strange to spend so much money at once. I did buy every room on the ship, so if anyone has someone else who wants to go, or if you want to invite the Maguanac Corps, we've got room. I'm also happy to make flight arrangements for anyone who needs them. I know getting to Earth isn't easy for everyone."

Catherine touched Trowa's hand gently. "Thank you, Trowa. Would you like me to invite anyone from the circus?"

Trowa smiled and put his hand on top of her own. "Only if you want them there. I can get along with anyone, you know."

Duo snickered. "That explains how you can stand to live with Heero."

Heero frowned. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"He's really not!" Trowa said, laughing. "I don't think I could live with Duo, though. I couldn't stand the mess." He could hear Hilde snicker from down the table and saw Wufei nodding in silence.

Duo flicked his napkin out and draped it over his lap. "Speaking of living, now that you've got all this money... and don't think I won't be hitting you up for donations, too... where are you going to move to?"

Trowa shrugged. "I... I don't know."

Heero's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at his plate. "I should have figured out sooner in this conversation that you'd be moving out."

"I... Okay, fine." Trowa dug into his pants pocket and pulled out something hidden by his closed fist. "Here."

Holding out his own hand, Heero had only to wait a moment before Trowa's fingers traced along his palm, leaving something in their wake. A key. "What's this for?"

"Your new house." Trowa laughed. "It isn't quite ready yet. There's a few repairs, and the appliances need to be bought. I was going to tell you when it was done."

Heero stared at Trowa unblinking for a moment. "Thank you, Trowa." He started to look back down to his plate, but caught Trowa's gaze again just as quickly. "It's your house, you know. You should stay there, too. You just said you don't mind me as a roommate."

Trowa's smile seemed to numb him more than the drink before dinner had and Heero was glad when the first course was served.

\----------  
On the way back home, things were pretty silent between Heero and Trowa until suddenly Trowa leaned forward. "Take a left at this stop sign."

Heero glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow upward. "Why?"

"Don't you want to see our new house?"

Heero smiled. "Hn. I suppose we've got nothing better to do right now."

Trowa continued directing Heero's movements until they came to the end of a long drive. "Here," Trowa said as he pointed down the drive.

Heero's brows furrowed, but he took the driveway slowly. It was surrounded by a lush forest that kept the house hidden from the road. It wasn't until the driveway crooked to the left that he got a glimpse of the house. It was a small Spanish-style villa with patios everywhere and several smaller outbuildings. As the van pulled up in front of the house, the lights turned on. "Most of the lights are motion detecting so you don't have to hit a bunch of switches," Trowa said.

The van was parked and they both got out, with Heero noticing the excellent craftsmanship of everything, the well-designed landscaping, the smell of summer flowers tangling with the smell of the earth and trees to make the air into a heady elixir, and even the gentle sound of a stream babbling in the background behind a symphony of crickets. "It's amazing," he said finally.

"You haven't seen the inside yet," Trowa said. "Go ahead. You've got the key."

Heero led the way. His key fit perfectly in the lock of the solid wood door and it swung open easily despite it's weight. The first lights in the room turned on as the door swung inward and Heero was drawn toward them. There was no furniture yet, but as Heero's eyes took in the first room, ideas formed. It was a new sensation for him. He'd lived plenty of places, but none had truly felt like his until this one, but with an added dose of disbelief. He heard the door shut behind him and he turned to look. 

"Air conditioning. It's not turned on all the way at the moment, but it's still cooler in here than it is outside." Trowa smiled and felt his heart warmed when Heero returned it in kind. He followed the other man as he made his way through the house, pausing to run his hand over built-in shelving and to look in closets and examine bathrooms, but mostly just gazing around in awe. And then they finally reached the kitchen. The whole house had a slightly rustic quality to it with stucco walls and antiqued copper fixtures and accents, but the kitchen stood out with leaded crystal panes in the black walnut cabinet doors, black marble countertops, handpainted tiles and more. 

Heero's hands stilled on the cool countertop and he turned to Trowa. "This is amazing." He closed the short distance between himself and Trowa and embraced the other man in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Trowa's arms tightened around Heero as well. "No problem. We've been through a lot together. I wanted to repay some of your kindness."

" _My_ kindness?" Heero pulled away again. "Trowa, you've always been the one doing things for me. Don't think I didn't realize that the reason you moved in was to help me with all of the bills."

"It's not like I wasn't having trouble there, too. No one except the Preventers wants to hire an ex-Gundam pilot, and the kind of freelance work we manage to get doesn't pay all that well. It made sense for both of us."

Heero reached up and let his fingers trail along the side of Trowa's face, stopping as they reached his chin. "It's still a kindness, even if you benefitted from it."

"I like to be kind," Trowa said, relishing the feel of Heero's fingers, still cool from touching the marble.

"For your kindness," Heero said as he broached the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Trowa's lips before pulling back. "What are all of these buildings out back?"

Clearing his throat, Trowa pointed to each building in turn as he spoke. "That one is the exercise complex. There's a weight room with plenty of room for other equipment, a lap pool, a sauna, a hot tub and a tennis court out back. That one is a storage facility. The one over there is the garage. There's another garage attached to the main house. One of the bays is a workshop with a hydraulic lift. The one at the back of the property is a two bedroom guest house."

"Can I help you pick out the appliances and furniture?" Heero stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Trowa closely.

"The appliances are already picked out. They're just taking extra time because they're being made to match the fixtures. Don't worry, I got the good stuff. The dishwasher has a disposal in it, you're getting a 6 burner stove with a griddle, double wall convection ovens, a proofer-"

"A proofer?"

"You know, for proofing bread?"

"I know what it is, but why do we need one?"

Trowa shrugged. "It was some deal thing with the company. If I spent at least an extra $100, I was actually going to save money because of a 10% discount. I figured one of us might learn to bake, and if not? I still saved money."

"Hn." 

"We should also get a new car or two."

"There's nothing wrong with my van." Heero removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest.

Trowa laughed. "Other than the lack of back seats, the lack of air conditioning, the lack of a working speedometer... Need I go on?"

"I did finally fix the speedometer." Heero's arms came back down to his sides.

"Heero, I have multiple hundreds of billions of dollars at my disposal that aren't tied up in Pennybaker Industries. I could buy a space station if I wanted to. It isn't a big deal to spend $100,000."

" _That's_ how rich you are?"

Trowa looked around the kitchen. "Yeah. Even buying this place made no appreciable dent in the account and that's the small account of liquid assets."

Heero walked back over to the counter and leaned against it. "Wow. What are you going to do with that much money?"

Trowa joined him in his leaning. "I don't know, exactly. I hoped you might help me figure it out. First I just want to get this place set up and get comfortable with living without having to decide if we can afford to run the heat in the winter or afford to buy a full tank of gas."

"You're going to invest in Duo and Wufei's charity?"

"Yeah," Trowa nodded slowly. "There's a lot of property that goes along with this sole heir thing, so I figured I'd start by giving them their choice of it for halfway houses and all of that. There's at least one property on every major colony and Pennybaker Industries is already involved in the construction of the new colonies as well as the terraforming of Mars."

"You know..." Heero paused a moment and tilted his head as he thought. "You could set up an organization for people who need help with money but can't get it by other means, whether they're needing help with medical bills, or need to buy a car so they can get to a job, or even to fund some arts exhibit. We both know that the banks aren't really helpful with giving money to the people who really need it."

Trowa remembered going with Heero to various banks and trying to secure a loan to afford a better vehicle than the van Heero ended up buying. "I'm going to be hiring an accountant at some point soon. They know about things like that, don't they?"

"I suppose so. Or maybe a lawyer?" Looking out the patio door toward the lush green forest surrounding the property, Heero smiled. "I can look into that for you."

Trowa looked at Heero appraisingly. "You know, I get the feeling that I'm going to need something of a personal assistant. If you want the job, it's yours." He pushed off from the counter. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

Heero gave the countertop one more caress before following Trowa.

\----------

The next morning, they had a relatively silent breakfast of coffee and bagels. Neither of them were the chipper sort like Duo or even Quatre tended to be during the mornings, but they liked them just fine. Having the silence and the calm companionship did them much more good than a conversation about what they would do that day. They had made plans the previous night and would iron out the details as they went along. As much as they were both the type to make a to-do list, that day's to-do list was so broad and expansive that it didn't bear mentioning.

When the dishes were done, they got into Heero's van and drove toward the part of town where all of the car dealerships were. It wasn't until they were almost there that Heero broke the silence with more than a few syllables. "Do you have any idea of what you want to get?"

Trowa shrugged. "Something reliable."

"Is gas mileage a factor?"

"Not quite as much as leg and elbow room, but it's still up there."

Heero pulled into a car lot parking area. "Then here's as good a place as any to start." Trowa made a face and Heero noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"This is a luxury used car dealership. I don't need a luxury car."

Heero snorted. "Yes, you do." He pulled his keys from the ignition and opened the door, holding it with his hand as he looked back to Trowa for a moment. "If arm and leg room is what you're needing, then some four-digit priced tin can isn't worth the money you'd be paying for it. "

Trowa got out of the van as well and met up with Heero in front of the van. "I'll look here on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I want us each to get a vehicle."

"Hn." Heero scratched at his chin for a moment. "Then I have a condition, too."

"Yes?"

"I want a Jeep."

Trowa grinned softly. "I suppose you noticed the track into the woods at the back of the property, then."

"It wasn't that difficult since there was a new road going from the garage to the back of the property."

"Is that kind of Jeep going to be practical for going around town?" Trowa started glancing around at the various vehicles on display, wondering at their cost since the windows only had the A.C. year they were made on the front and a list of features in the back driver's side window.

Heero snorted. "I suppose that's a factor. I'll keep the van for that, then."

Trowa ran his fingers over the hood of some car with gold plated chrome everywhere. "No. You should get something else, too. Trade the van in toward it if it makes you feel better."

Sighing, Heero said, "Fine. But if you only had a single billion dollars, I'd have refused."

With a laugh, Trowa looked around for a car salesperson. "Isn't there anyone here?"

Heero looked around a moment before waving his arm at a man walking toward the building with a clipboard. The man walked over and hesitantly smiled at the men. "Hello, guys. I'm Thom. Is there something I can help you with?"

Trowa cleared his throat. "We're looking to buy a few vehicles."

Thom suddenly looked much more interested. "A few?"

"Well, two. Three if you have Jeeps here," said Heero.

"We've got a few," Thom was quick to say. "What are you looking for?"

"Um..." Trowa and Heero said in unison.

It was several hours later by the time they had actually decided on vehicles, especially since Heero insisted on test-driving everything that Trowa expressed any interest in so he could comment on the alignment, the drag, the horsepower, the brake responsiveness and anything else that came to mind. In the end, though, Trowa had a red sedan with a sunroof and heated bucket seats, and Heero had a blue compact with a ton of trunk space. The Jeeps hadn't met with Heero's approval, but they both agreed that it was better left to another day to keep them from becoming homicidal.

When it came time to pay for the vehicles, Heero held up the keys to the van. "We'd like to trade this in toward the total."

Thom nodded. "Of course. Which vehicle is it?"

Trowa pointed to the van and Thom blanched. "Seriously?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I know it's not worth much and you'd have to sell it through another lot since it's not high-end in the slightest, but we are serious."

Thom looked it over for a moment. "$2000 okay?"

Trowa tilted his head slightly. "You didn't even consult a guidebook?"

Heero nodded, though. "That's acceptable."

"Let me get you guys back to the financing department."

"Uh..." Trowa scratched his head. "We don't need financing. Does that department still take care of it?"

Thom's eyes widened again. "How will you be paying?"

Heero glanced at Trowa. "I assume we'll have to go get a cashier's check or something? Or would an electronic transfer be fine?"

And, after that, there were no complications.

\----------

Heero glanced through the expansive building and his eyes widened. "Anything I want?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. Go through and pick. If you or I like it, we'll get it. There's enough rooms between all of those buildings that we'll have somewhere to put everythere. And we're getting older. We can use beds that don't leave us starting to creak in the morning and then we'll want functional guest rooms and we'll need seating for the movie theater-"

"There's a _theater_?!"

"Just a small one. It's really more of a viewing room with a large projection screen."

Heero ran a hand over the fabric of a couch arm and sat down to test it out. "I told you about when I first came to Earth and was going to school with Relena, right?"

Trowa sat down on the opposite chair and examined the leather closely. "You didn't go into any specifics."

"It was a school for rich kids, basically. Children of politicians and doctors and celebrities, and they were all so spoiled. I was so focused on missions back then, but my mind slipped sometimes and I thought of what it would be like to grow up _as_ a child and to have luxuries. I think only Quatre of the five of us never went hungry as even Wufei had a hard time of things once his colony was destroyed."

"I'm getting this chair. Where's a salesman?" 

Heero furrowed his brow. "Okay, I'll stop getting melancholy."

Trowa finally saw a saleswoman and flagged her down while still speaking to Heero. "Come on. We're finally in a position to see if money can buy happiness."

Heero chuckled and moved over to the chair that was a twin of the one Trowa sat in. "You should get these for the theater."

"I was thinking loveseats in there. Nice and plush and _warm_ since theaters are always cold."

"Then get two of these and we'll put them in front of the fireplace in... There was a library, wasn't there?"

Trowa's eyes got large. "Oh! We'll need to buy books, too. And we should probably hire someone to take care of the lawn and trees and... Heero, we have _grounds_."

The saleswoman finally approached with a clipboard. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm Amelia. Is there something I can assist you with today?"

Heero gestured to the chairs they were in. "We'd like these two chairs."

Trowa stood up and examined an ottoman a few feet away. "And two of these. You _do_ have another somewhere, right?"

She pulled up a handheld computer and took a moment to tap in a few pieces of data. "We don't have any more in this store, but there are several in our warehouse that we can deliver from."

"Okay. Two of them." He started to wander off toward more the sectionals, humming.

Amelia turned to Heero. "I guess you're paying, then?"

Heero shook his head. "Nope. He just isn't finished yet. We... are prepared to buy a lot today. I hope you make a commission because today is your lucky day."

There were a few logistical complications such as having to set up the rolling wave of deliveries that would begin to fill their new house with things. New things. Things they had bought with money that was rightfully theirs (well, Trowa's). It didn't entirely quell the desires of the past, but it did a pretty well.

\----------

Heero finally went out and chose his Jeep. It was a dark green color with a soft top and on a lift so it could have giant tires. He pulled it up in front of their new house and went inside to find Trowa sitting on one of the new couches and writing something on a pad of paper. "Plans for world domination?" 

Trowa looked up and shook his head. "No. Just endless, endless lists. Things we still need to buy like toilet brushes and trash cans and matching plates. Things we might want to consider hiring people to do like the lawn and cleaning the pool and maybe a housekeeper just to keep everything tidy and dusted. And I thought we might have a party to show this place off to everyone, but I can't decide if I want to keep it small or just go full out like Quatre does but make it where we don't sit down for dinner because the dining room table we bought will _not_ fit all of those people."

Sitting on the couch next to Trowa, Heero leaned in and glanced over the scrawls on the pages. "I see you also have a list of the charities you want to donate to."

Pulling the pad of paper a little closer to his chest, Trowa nodded. "I feel like I can't enjoy my good fortune unless I'm helping to spread it around. I'm in the unique position of owning a company that is almost guaranteed to make me a lot of money for the rest of my life. I really do need to learn more about the company itself and go down there and introduce myself."

"I'd never seen you so animated as when we were buying furniture. You were almost as hyper as Duo."

Trowa laughed. "Like a kid in a candy store? Well, philanthropy is no good if you aren't indulging in _some_ creature comforts for yourself. I've always been in the position of wanting without having the means to _have_."

Heero leaned over and kissed Trowa softly. "You can _have_ anything you want now. But there were some things you could have had before if you had bothered to ask for them."

The pad of paper was set off to the side on the new end table with the new lamp. "I can't get _everything_ I want. That would make me spoiled."

"Would it? Because from what I've seen: the more you get, the more you're willing to give. That's admirable. So, for once, if you want something... One big thing you didn't think you could have... Take it. Own it."

Trowa's breath caught in his throat and he reached up to let his fingers trail through Heero's hair. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that this isn't just something _I_ wanted."

Heero snorted. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

Leaning forward, Trowa pressed his lips gently against Heero's and kissed him soundly with that one hand still stroking the other man's hair. Heero raised a hand to hold Trowa's wrist in place and then used his other arm to pull Trowa even closer so that Trowa had to turn so that he was on his knees. Moving one knee to Heero's other side, Trowa straddled Heero's lap and lowered himself. He pulled away and smiled. "Thank you," Trowa said with that soft smile that only Heero ever really got.

Heero lowered Trowa's hand and he resettled their fingers so they were entwined. "Thank _you_. You've always done so much for me. You've put me in a position to find happiness, but I discovered that I had already found it. With you. Because whether I'm rich or poor according to my bank account, I'm rich in friends, and you're my best friend."

Trowa laughed softly and leaned against Heero's chest. "We traded one set of complications for another, didn't we?"

"I prefer these complications," Heero said as he looped his arms around Trowa's waist. "These complications have a dishwasher."


End file.
